There are a many different types of fittings operable to join pipes together. In some aspects it can be desirable to disassemble a pipe connection fitting from a pipe and reassemble the pipe connection fitting on the same or a different pipe. It can be further desirable to provide a pipe connection fitting that can position components in a defined location such that a fluid tight connection with a pipe can be repeatedly made. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.